Fun in the Sun!
by Emmie1
Summary: What happens when the gang decide to take a day off and just enjoy themselves? IK MS
1. Time off!

"It's decided!"  
  
"Bah."  
  
"Oh come on, don't look so grumpy. After all, we all deserve a day of rest once in a while don't we?" Kagome asked wide eyed and innocently, the halo practically glowing over her head with a shiny glittering aura.  
  
"Feh." He muttered and turned his head away, arms still crossed over his chest defiantly.  
  
"We aren't going to get anywhere like this." Sango whispered leaning on her weapon and looking like she was fed up.  
  
"That's right. Inuyasha, won't you just come out and admit it? It's the best plan for the day. Besides, you were out voted four to one." Miroku said reasonably. He himself was quite upbeat, after all it was a beautiful sunny day on the banks of a gorgeously flowing river with lush green grass all around. A day Buddha could only have dreamed of.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop being so annoying!" Shippo accused jumping up and down in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Shippo." Kagome whispered worriedly. After all, Shippo had a tendency to get on Inuyasha's nerves just when they were the most frail. And easy to break and erupt violently. Usually on Shippo's head. And Kagome was running out of ointment to put on those bumps, so until she got back home to get some more. Shippo would have to learn to stay out of the way of Inuyasha's fist.  
  
Letting out a low snarl, Inuyasha jumped to attendance and glared around the lot accusingly.  
  
Seeing something about to rush out of his mouth, that Kagome knew she didn't want to hear, Kagome rushed forward with her best smile and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's, gaining a startled-flustered-gawking stare from him. "Come on Inuyasha! You can help me look for medicinal herbs! I'm running low on them!" Kagome said cheerfully and swung him around away from the group. 'At least I am not totally lying.' She thought to herself. After all, she really WAS running low on them, partly because of their battle injuries and partly because of Sango's repetitive slaps to Miroku's cheek, which if you thought of it were all because of his hand that always found it's way to Sango's derriere.  
  
"Eh- Hu- Wai-! Kagome!" Inuyasha protested loudly though allowed himself to be dragged away by Kagome. He wasn't one, even though he would never admit it no matter what, to mind being alone with Kagome. Even for a short while.  
  
"I know, I know what you are going to say!" Kagome said waving her hand dismissingly in front of his face. "But you have to remember, Naraku's destroyed and I anyway can't sense a Shikon shard anywhere near by, and look around. It's such a nice day. Oh come on, Inuyasha! Can't you even admit it?" Kagome asked watching him closely, unable to hide the smile from her face.  
  
Frowning Inuyasha stared ahead not looking down in Kagome's direction. She was right. Dammit! He HATED it when she was right. It was a nice day. But did she have to be right about it?! Inuyasha hated being proven wrong, and even more so hated it when the others, not only Kagome, knew he was wrong.  
  
**  
  
Sango turned to Miroku with a somewhat bewildered look. "Uh, how do you think she does that?" She asked in obvious awe. Getting in reply Miroku's faraway gaze at the disappearing couples figure and Kirara's meow.  
  
"Oh," She whispered and smiled softly couching down to pick Kirara up and rub her chin against his forehead lovingly. "At least we get that day of vacation we vetoed over." She said softly, a slightly triumphant note in her voice, to which she could hear in the distance a growl reply from Inuyasha followed by a 'Sit' command from Kagome. Sango couldn't help it, the wonderful weather and feel of the day mixed with obvious humor.. Sango began laughing.  
  
Snapping out his thoughts Miroku turned to look at Sango, his lower jaw falling slightly but warmth in his eyes the whole time. "I like the sound of your laughter. You should laugh more often." He told her with his most charismatic smile after a few minutes.  
  
Sango, of course, stopped laughing and looked at him until she felt her face heat and turned her gaze away, mumbling a thanks of sorts. "Shall we go down to the water?" Sango asked after regaining her composure.  
  
The known roguish grin, so common to Miroku's face stretched over it again. "Ah! Sango! At last! We shall be alone together!" He said and rushed in to take her hands in his and rub them lovingly while looking into her eyes. "That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" He asked, eyebrows bopping up and down.  
  
"HEY!" Shippo yelled and ran up Sango's shoulder. "What about me?!" He demanded. Had everyone forgotten he was here?! What was wrong with everyone today? Being all lovey.. And Miroku not even once touching Sango's butt.. Something was fishy with this situation!  
  
"Eh.." Miroku's expression changed somewhat to embarrassment and Sango's hands pulled free of his. And before he could regain composure Sango was walking off to the riverbank by herself. "Don't flatter yourself!" She called over her shoulder to him.  
  
Sighing, Miroku followed behind obediently. 'What was it now?' The man who thought he understood women's minds so much wondered. He kept control of his hand even though Sango's rear looked so tempting! What more could she possibly want? 'Women'.  
  
**  
  
"Hey! Inuyasha! Look over here!" Kagome called to Inuyasha. She was standing knee deep in the river's waters and found a few lilies floating around on the water. They were so pretty! Like the rest of this valley, all so perfect and shiny and pure.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked leaping from the river bank to the stone boulder near Kagome. Curiosity getting the better of him, even though he should still be sulking for the 'Sit' she had given him earlier.  
  
"A Lilly!" Kagome said picking one up and handing it to him, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "Isn't it pretty?"  
  
"Feh.. I thought we were looking for herbs?" Inuyasha asked stubbornly, though he was enjoying the scent of the flower, as well as the color on Kagome's cheeks. She looked prettiest to him like that.  
  
"Hmpf! I am.. There are some that grow underwater you know!" Kagome pointed out incredulously and began her search again, crouching down close to the water surface. "Oh! I think there is one!" Kagome said stepping over the small pebbles that littered the bottom of the stream to get to the herbs.  
  
Sitting on his haunches, Inuyasha had to admit that this day of rest suited him just fine. It was relaxing and he enjoyed to watch Kagome putter around. Sniffing the Lilly, Inuyasha sat there contented.  
  
"Look! I got a whole bundle!" Kagome said waving the herbs in her hand proudly and rushing back over to Inuyasha. But alas, the bottom of the stream was littered with worn out pebbles that were very slippery and Kagome running through the water barefoot lost her footing and began falling backwards. "Uh!"  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and leapt into the water and caught her before she fell. His arms wrapped around her wait, Inuyasha looked down at her worriedly. "Are you ok?" He asked, not noticing that he wasn't rushing to straighten her up on her feet and kept on holding her.  
  
"mmhmm, I think so." She said with her hands on his shoulders and feeling slightly embarrassed at how she almost slipped, but taking a pleasurable comfort in Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her. Both just staying that way for a while.  
  
**  
  
"hehehehehehe.." Laughed a grumbly voice. Turning away from the pot of water, that was her source of sight and spying on them. The woman, who was actually a witch laughed. "My plan is working perfectly. By the end of the day, they will all be so consumed in the other, no one will notice it when I take those Shikon shards for myself." She laughed tossing back her long green hair. "Lilies. Spread around. Do my will." She went on chanting then glanced towards the hour glass. "By nightfall. Those shards will be mine!" 


	2. My how big it is!

AN: Hiya all! So after many months of not updating for lack of an idea where to take this story, I finally came up with one and here I am! So there is a direction, and even a plot now – with tons of fun fluff! Hope all of you who read (and liked ï 


End file.
